In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. In order to reduce storage requirements for backups, an organization may use a deduplication storage system.
Deduplication storage systems are generally used to reduce the amount of storage space required to store files by identifying redundant data patterns within similar files. For example, a deduplication storage system may divide multiple files into file segments and then identify at least one file segment obtained from one file that is identical to at least one file segment obtained from another file. Rather than storing multiple instances of a particular file segment, the deduplication storage system may store a single instance of the file segment and allow multiple files to simply reference that instance of the file segment to reduce the amount of storage space required to store the files. As such, deduplication storage systems typically only store file segments that are unique (i.e., non-redundant).
Unfortunately, the process of adding new blocks to deduplication storage systems may be relatively slow, which may increase the time required to complete a backup job, particularly if the backup job includes a significant amount of data not previously backed up.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for accelerating backup operations.